1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive sheet and a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, touch panels are frequently used as input devices for portable terminals and computers. Such a touch panel is placed on a surface of a display, and performs an input operation by detecting a position touched with a finger or the like. For example, a resistance film type (resistive type) and a capacitive type are known as a position detecting method for a touch panel.
For example, in a capacitive touch panel, indium tin oxide (ITO) is used as a material of a transparent electrode pattern, from the perspective of visibility. ITO, however, has a high wiring resistance and does not have a sufficient transparency, and hence it is discussed that a transparent electrode pattern formed using metal thin wires is used for a touch panel.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-277392 discloses a touch panel including: a plurality of first detection electrodes that are made of net-like conductive wires and are placed in parallel in one direction; and a plurality of second detection electrodes that are made of net-like conductive wires and are placed in parallel in a direction orthogonal to that of the first detection electrodes.